Angel
Category:ArticlesCategory:Programs Angel is a television series that aired on the WB Network from October of 1999 to May of 2004 spanning a total of 110 episodes over the course of five seasons (22 episodes per season). Angel was a spin-off of the popular television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and featured the adventures of the titular anti-hero Angelus - a vampire in search of a soul. Other Buffy alumni included Charisma Carpenter playing Cordelia Chase, former bratty high school cheerleader-turned-actress-turned-secretary. The season one cast also included the mysterious demon Allen Francis Doyle (played by the late Glenn Quinn), Los Angeles police detective Kate Lockley (Elisabeth Röhm) and Christian Kane as the antagonist Lindsey McDonald. The early episodes of the series focused on Angel, taking on the role of guardian - a sort of brooding, dark super-hero, seeking to find salvation by saving the City of Angels, one soul at a time. As the series progressed, more characters were added to the ever-growing roster such as Watcher Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, vampire hunter Charles Gunn, nerdy science whiz Winifred "Fred" Burkle and demonic karaoke club owner Lorne. Two more former Buffy villains, Spike and Harmony Kendall were added to the cast in seasons four and five. As the show progressed, the thrust of the program changed dramatically, with Angel and his personal band of "scoobies" taking on the reigns of the evil law firm Wolfram and Hart. The series ended with Angel and pals running into battle against the forces of the Apocalypse. Their ongoing adventures were continued in the Angel: After the Fall comic book series by IDW Publishing. Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Notes & Trivia * Angel was created by Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. * The series aired on Wednesday evenings at 9:00 pm. * "Angel (TV series)" and "Angel (TV Series)" both redirect to this page. * Actor Alexis Denisof became a series regular with the season one episode, "Somnambulist". He remained a main cast member throughout the remainder of the series. * Actor J. August Richards was added to the main cast line-up with the season two premiere, "Judgment". He remained a main cast member throughout the remainder of the series. * Series co-creator David Greenwalt had left the series following season three. However, he was credited as a consulting producer throughout the remainder of the program's duration. However, he did return to direct the season five episode, "The Girl in Question". * Actress Sarah Michelle Gellar, who played the role of Buffy Summers in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, appeared in three episodes of Angel. She appeared in "The Bachelor Party", "I Will Remember You" and "Sanctuary". * Actress Alyson Hannigan, who played the role of Willow Rosenberg in appeared in three episodes of Angel. She appeared in "Disharmony", "There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb" and "Orpheus" * Anthony Stewart Head and Nicholas Brendon are the only original Buffy regulars who have never appeared on Angel. * Actor Andy Hallett was a recurring guest star since season three, but became a main cast member midway through season four with episode 4x09, "Long Day's Journey". * Mercedes McNab was a recurring guest star in season five of Angel, but was bumped up to the main cast with episode 5x17, "Underneath". * Amy Acker's opening credit montage scenes changed from Winifred Burkle to Illyria with the season five episode, "Underneath". * Actor Andy Hallett, who played Lorne, passed away from a congenital heart condition on March 29th, 2009 at the age of 33. * "Smile Time", "A Hole in the World", and "Not Fade Away" have all been adapted into comic book limited series published by IDW Publishing. Respectively, they are: ''Angel: Smile Time'', ''Angel: A Hole in the World'', and ''Angel: Not Fade Away''. See also External Links ---- Category:Mutant Enemy Productions Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:WB Network Category:Tracy Middendorf Category:Adrienne Wilkinson